Reconquista
by Daqwoo
Summary: To straighten the queer that was made by wickedness, the faithful must put their own lives and souls on the line. Holy warriors of the Creed are being called upon to take up the sacred banners and lead the masses towards the Light. (Rated M for violence, and future explicit scenes. The events of this story are pure fiction, and in no means wants to be insulting towards religion.)
1. Chapter 1

The double doors of the cathedral swung open, a strong breeze swept through the old alcoves and the many candles viciously began to flutter as the wind blew over them. The small lights created an eerie glow across the vast nave, statues of saints and divine beings adored the massive marble pillars their lifelike stone faces emotionlessly stared down at the lone figure that entered the cathedral. His cape fluttered as he entered, the tapping of his hard leather boots and sabatons echoed across the nave.

Taking off his helmet, releasing his short, odd colored hair in the dimness of the cathedral, brown eyes looked down the aisle finding the great altar at the other end of the nave. Before the stained glass image of an armored angelic being stood three figures, their bodies were illuminated from behind by the wide set of candles. They stood firmly, clad in the same armor as the lone wanderer who was walking towards them arms folded over their chest plate. Like him they also removed their helmets a long while ago, their faces were only covered by chainmail coifs concealing most of their features in the darkness. The lone warrior stopped in front of the trio, eyes closed he bowed his head at the altar and the image of the angel above it.

\- Kneel. – The middleman ordered and he complied without a word. – Show your blade. – At his second order, he took off his sheathed blade and offered it to him with both hands.

\- Do you know the reason why you are here? – The warrior on the right asked as his peer took the sword.

\- I was told that I am ready. – He answered as he bowed his head down.

\- Indeed. – The leader of the group declared and unsheathed the blade. – Though age has not caught up with you, your deeds towards the Lord have far surpassed your peers. – He explained as he lifted the weapon over the young man's head.

\- Your service towards the Holy Creed. – The man on the right added as the head of the trio touched the kneeling warrior's right shoulder with the body of the sword.

\- And your unyielding faith in the Lord. – The man on the left spoke up as the sword touched his left shoulder.

\- As well as your loyalty towards the Church. - The head of the group touched the top of the man's head. – I welcome you to our order. – He announced as he began to hold the blade on the front of his chest this time. – Rise and take your blade, not as a knight, but as one of Us! –

\- As our Comrade! -

\- As our Brother! –

He stood up and reached out to retrieve his weapon, he always dreamt this moment would be more majestic than this. In his dream, he saw himself standing in front of the mightiest and the most valorous of the Order. Instead of the dead silence of this gothic structure, he wished his family and friends to be present, along with his fellow initiates as they were cheered on by the citizens. The sun shining down on them and him smiling, grinning in joy with his blade held high up in the air. Among the crowd, he would spot her looking up at him with the same amount of joy on her face. He would get to her and embrace her slender body with so much love and care, as the image played over and over in his head… he came to the grim realization that this vision can never come true anymore.

\- It is time to take your vow. – The old man's voice snapped him back to the arches of the cathedral. Raising his sword in front of him, he offered it to the stained glass image. His brown eyes traced over his most trusted companion, his attention followed the black body of the long blade from the hilt to the tip.

Over the course of service and the many trialing combats, he survived with this weapon in his possession it never seemed to go dull. The body was still as flawless as the day it was forged, the edge he used to cut so many enemies down was still sharp as it glimmered in the candlelight. Such remarkable craftsmanship, yet as he spotted his own reflection in the silvery edge of his sword a pang of guilt washed over his heart. Looking up at the angelic image forbidden thoughts began to form inside his mind.

\- _Damn me if you will, but truth be told… I can't help but feel betrayed. –_ He thought to himself as he began his vow.

\- I giveth Thee this blade, as a paladin, as a champion of Thy Lord, as a protector of the Holy Creed and as a soldier of Faith! I hereby giveth Thee mine soul, mine heart, and mine services to Thy Lord of the Light and the High Heavens! May His Wilt be executed, may His Peace beest hath kept and may His Kingdom rise! By this oath I swear, I swear to protect His Kingdom, His Wilt and His Faith! With this oath I promise, I promise to serveth His Church, His Creed, and His People! With this blade, I shalt vanquish the evil who has't sinned against His Wilt, His Faith and His Kingdom! From this day forth, I shalt dedicate mine mortal shell and mine eternal soul to expand His Kingdom, His Faith! To protect the souls of His People and to guide those folk towards His Holy Light and Grace! –

\- To serveth His People! – The paladin on the right gently placed his hand on his right shoulder.

\- To serveth His Kingdom! – The one of the left followed his peer by placing his hand on his left.

\- To serveth His Faith! – The leader of the three paladins put both his hands on the palms of his peers from behind.

\- Amen! – They chanted in unison at the end of his vow.

The nave and the whole cathedral fell silent, as he said his vow the four of them remained silent as if they were expecting the High Heavens to answer. The lack of words grew heavier and heavier with each second, soon a strong wind blow through the cathedral extinguishing the candles along the aisle. The large wooden door stood wide open as a silhouette appeared inside the archway. The man was dressed in long eastern clothes reaching down to his ankles, the long sleeves of his tunic fluttered in the wind that passed under his arm.

\- Forgive my intrusion masters, but we must make haste. – He said from the archway, his voice echoed across the nave.

\- I see… very well. – The head of the trio declared. – We are done here, brother. – He said as he turned to the young paladin. – Remember your vow, and never forget why you made it. – The senior paladin gave him one last warning before he and his peers began to leave.

He watched as the three men walked past the newcomer and down the stone steps of the cathedral. The servant remained in the archway waiting for him to leave as well. Looking past his servant he saw that the moon was almost at its peak. Its silvery light barely illuminated the entrance of the building, it only gave the clear marble floor a soft glow as it reflected on the smooth surface.

Taking one last look at the stained glass image he slid his blade back into its sheet and slowly began to walk towards the door. The nave became darker now as the candles that brightened the aisle were snuffed out by the gushing wind. His steps echoed as he made his way out, the odd feeling of guilt he felt from earlier still lingered inside his heart weighing his soul down. Putting his helmet back on he walked past the man who closes the cathedral doors and followed him a suit from behind.

\- I've prepared our horses, young master. – The warrior explained in a humble tone. – Please, allow me to be the first to express my gratitude… - He began but the freshly initiated paladin waved him down.

\- I appreciate it, but please. Let's just be on our way. – He said from under his visor as they reached the base of the steps where two saddled horses were waiting for them. The valet ran forward to help his master get on his steed, but he politely refused his aid.

\- I am terribly sorry, young master. – He said as they were sitting on their horses.

\- What are you apologizing for? – He asked looking back at his servant.

\- That I am your only company at such a joyous moment of your life, young master. – His valet answered with his head bowed down in shame.

\- It is not your fault. – He said hiding a sigh from his servant. – I'm not in a mood to celebrate anyway. –

\- Pardon me for asking sir, but… does your mood have anything to do with Her again? –

\- What do you mean, again? – He suddenly began to sound very agitated.

\- Please, forgive me. But your mother personally requested me to make sure you won't go astray while we're away from the villa. – The servant began to explain his reasons and he was sure that his master was looking furiously at him from under his helmet.

He was right to believe so too as he was indeed annoyed by the fact that his parents were once again meddling with his life. He understood that they wished him well, yet he felt their concern for his heart matters to be more than tiring. It has been five years now, but truth be told for him it felt like five decades since that sorrowful night. He could still remember the sad face, her eyes wet with tears as they stood there at the gates.

\- _Promise me… promise me that you won't forsake your faith! –_

 _\- Why do you ask me to remain by their side? After what they have done to you, how can you still patronize those hypocrites! –_

 _\- Please… I don't want to see you getting hurt; I wouldn't be able to bare it a second time. -_

\- _Then let me go with you! Let's leave… together! –_

 _\- We can't. –_

 _\- Why can't we!? I promised to make you happy, didn't I? –_

 _\- Yes, you did. –_

 _\- Then why not? Please… talk to me. –_

 _\- Because you have much more to lose than I do. You have a family, parents who love you, sisters you must look after. Friends, who can count on you, stay here and guide them in my stead as well. –_

 _\- But they are your friends as well, and my family is your family too. –_

 _\- I know… that is why I must leave, in order to protect them. Isn't that what you always do? –_ He beamed at him with her usual honest, innocent smile. Tears were rolling down her perfect face, he wanted to reach out and wipe them off, but she caught his hand and held onto it firmly.

\- _Promise me… promise me you won't leave. –_ She asked him one last time, without any hope of changing her decision he swore he wouldn't leave the Order behind and become a paladin. He made his first vow on that night; by parting with the love of his life she made him swear to never forsake the Church and those within it. Against all objections and the anger he felt towards the bastards who drove her out of the city, he kept his promise to her, as a last memento of their love.

\- Let us be on our way, the night will be long. – He said and giddied his horse.

 **(3 year later, the city of Karakura)**

It was another busy day inside the Kurosaki household; the villa was like a busy hive of servants who were all doing various chores at the same time. The maids were cleaning the villa from top to bottom, the cooks were having their hands full with the many dishes they were preparing for this days celebration, the many valets of the household were all sent out to the various points of the city to help the preparations inside the villa.

One particular valet was accompanying the household's matriarch, Kurosaki Masaki through the city. As the noblewoman and her servant walked through the busy streets they finally arrived at the commerce district. The large system of blocks gave room to countless shops and workshops, while the main square gave place to a large fairground where various peddlers and travelling merchants could sell their wares; each day new merchants came to try their luck in the city offering great a variety of goods to the citizens to spend their coins on. Many have prospered from the sales that were held within the walls of Karakura, yet traffic has begun to diminish over the course of the past six years.

Following the siege and the war three years ago, the city had to suffer the crude aftermath of Sosuke's betrayal. He, along with his followers have met their end here, had he been captured alive torture then an execution would have been his share, instead, he met his end by the hands of a young aspirant, his corpse desecrated and was put on public display by the Church's order. Two years later, the champion who stopped Sosuke's madness was made a paladin, and now his household was throwing a welcoming party for his father who was sent away after that fateful day.

\- M'lady, I reckon we have finished with our route. The rest should be taken care of without your intervention. We should head back to the villa now. – Her personal servant humbly remarked as they entered a shop.

\- Indeed we have, but there is one last thing I need to take care of. Also, can you give me some privacy; I'd rather handle this myself. – The woman gently asked her servant who gave his mistress a weird look. He wanted to object, yet he knew it was better to not doubt the mistress, as even if she didn't seem like it, she could be stubborn to no end when it came to family matters.

\- As you will, but please… be very cautious milady. – He warned his mistress and left the shop.

The noblewoman looked around the shop for a while; the room didn't seem to be hiding anything special at first glance. It was furnished like an ordinary general store, shelves stacked with jars and pots, while larger basins were placed before the counter filled with flour, sugar and other spices. On the left side, inside a locked glass cupboard silverware and plates were put on display, right next to those were two barrels probably filled with some kind of balm or oil as they had a strange, but pleasant odor.

\- M'lady. – Someone from behind the counter spoke up. She turned towards the source of the deep voice and saw a tall, muscular man humbly bowing his head to her behind the wooden counter. – We have been expecting you. – The man declared as he stroked his short mustache. – Please, if you may. – He invited her to the counter and swiped the curtains out of the doorway leading to the living area of the shop.

\- I'm glad you managed to open again, Tessai. – She gently remarked as she passed him. – It would have been such a loss if you had to move like the others. –

\- My master insisted us to stay. – Tessai answered as he led the noble into the living quarters. – Though, I admit… business hasn't been going well since Aizen's attack. –

\- But I see you manage to gather quite a stock; I presume that should count as something, isn't it? – The light haired noblewoman smiled towards him, but Tessai's expression remained a bit grim none the less.

\- I beg your pardon, but I wasn't referring to the front shop, Lady Kurosaki. – He remarked once they reach what looked like a guest room he offered his guest a seat on a cushioned couch while he left for some refreshments.

Lady Kurosaki politely waited for his return, but soon the door on the other side of the room opened and two people came out of the room on the other side. One of them was a man whose face was concealed with a veil of some sort, he took a quick glance at her but then against his host's hospitality he left them in a hurry. The other man was the one she came to visit, shaggy blonde hair and an uncut short beard adored her face, he courteously bowed after the leaving guest then turned to her.

\- My lady. – He greeted her. – You are here so soon? – He asked not out of surprise, but out of curiosity.

\- Is it a problem? – She asked back with a playful smile.

\- Heavens no, I just hope to have some time to freshen up before your arrival. – At that moment Tessai arrived back with a tray in his hands.

\- The tea is ready. – He announced as he put the tray down. – I'll continue attending to the front if you don't mind. – He politely explained and left them to take care of their business.

\- Thank my friend. – The blonde man took a cup and sat down on the couch. – So, how may I serve you, milady? – He asked the noblewoman sitting on the other end.

\- I need information… information regarding my son's bride. – She got straight to the point as she also took the other cup.

\- You know, while it is not my place to judge, but I feel you do not trust your son's intuitions. – He said as he looked up from his drink.

\- I trust my family more than anyone in this world, yet I have a feeling that the war has left a scar on Ichigo's soul and mind. I do not wish him to do anything reckless. – She said as she shot him a concerned glare. – But to tell you the truth, I feel the same grief and pain for his loss as well. –

\- Well… now that you mentioned it, I do have some information regarding that matter. – He said from under his fair bangs. – The young paladin has been restlessly patrolling the area around the city, but in vain I'm afraid. –

\- Why is that? –

\- She crossed the border a years ago, she was last seen heading south towards… -

\- You don't mean! – Lady Kurosaki almost jumped up from her seat as she realized what her contact was implying.

\- Hueco Mundo. I'm afraid I cannot track her steps any further. –

\- But… does my son know about this? –

\- Is the fact he is still in the area answer enough? Masaki… - His expression turned more serious as he now referred to his guest by her first name. – I think he should let go, for his sake I mean. –

\- You know as well as I, that he'll never let her go. – Masaki looked down at her lap with sadness on her face. – Believe me, if I could do more. – She then looked at her right hand; her host followed her gaze and saw she was looking at her missing index and middle fingers.

\- There was nothing that could be done. And you know that as well as I, sacrificing more of your fingers or your hand or anything would just cause Isshin and Ichigo more guilt, not to mention that she wouldn't want her mother-in-law to be mutilated because of her. –

Even though Masaki put on a brave and strong face during the conversation, she felt she was soon going to cry. Not because of the pain she was forced to endure all those years ago, but because she felt powerless to help her family, especially her son who was probably going mad over grief. Swallowing back her tears, she thanked her host for the tea and the information, leaving the shop she bid farewell to Tessai and joined her attendant who was patiently waiting for her outside. The both of them began to make their way back to the villa, but her contacts words were still rigging inside her head making her despair on the way. She silently began to utter a prayer in hopes of finding solace in the wisdom of the Holy Creed, the same creed that drove her son's bride out of this city.

A group of five horsemen rode down the paved road, their steeds huffing tiredly as they approached the end of the large forest. As the road turned the riders slowed their pace, only to continue on with haste once the road straightened again. The head of the five galloped several feet ahead of the rest as the midday sun glanced off his grey armor. Under the visors, dark brown eyes followed the long road leading to the city they were rushing towards. One of the riders managed to catch up with him and with a few hands signs, he conveyed his intentions. He nodded and as the eastern gates of Karakura came into view the four that fell behind broke off from the formation and continued their race south-east, while their commander strode through the gate.

The watch didn't even make an attempt to slow the recklessly quick rider down, as he already showed off his badge from the distance. His medal was all he needed to get through the fortified gates and into the streets. Pushing further into the city center he unintentionally had to slow down, changing his pace to a semi-quick trot to avoid the pedestrians and the rest of the traffic. As much as it annoyed him to be caught up in the business of the streets, it gave him great comfort to see his hometown rebuilding from the war. At least some sacrifices were not in vain, he thought to himself as he headed towards the villas.

Crossing the nearest bridge, he strode up the hills, the traffic around this area became lighter as most peddlers and common folks were not allowed any further. Passing through a smaller gatehouse he was now riding through the villas and the narrow streets that webbed the district. Slowing down his steed he now trotted down the paved street in search of his household, it wasn't as difficult as anyone would think it would be, he only needed to keep an ear out for the commotion. To that end, it wasn't long until he found his way, the villa was in an absolute state of chaos as he spotted it from the end of the street. Members of the staff were going in and out, carts and carriages were waiting in a row in front of the main gate standing still until they were unloaded.

A part of him wasn't really keen on coming home anymore as he saw the ruckus that was going around. Then again, his mother and sisters all put this charade together to greet their homecoming father, which reminded him of something he almost forgot.

\- Young master! – One of the household staff noticed him galloping down the street and waved his arm at him. – The young master has arrived! – He announced to the other members and the news quickly found its way to one of his sisters.

\- Big brother! – A light blond haired girl ran out ahead to greet him. – You're back! –

\- Yuzu. – He got off from his horse to give her a hug. – I see everyone is busy. – He remarked as he lifted her up a bit and gave her a twirl in the air. – You've also grown so much. – He added when he put his little sister down.

\- You are just in time! Father is almost home. – The young girl beamed at him and wanted to lead him into the villa. At the same time, one of the servants walked up to lead the horse inside the stable.

\- Where is mother? – Ichigo questioned looking around the busy house.

\- She went out to gather a few things, she should be home soon. Karin is away, as always, but I think she'll be back before father's arrival. – Yuzu explained as she led her elder brother through the busy crowd.

\- So you have been taking care of this mess the whole time, alone? – He was surprised of the possibility that Yuzu alone managed to take care of the preparations. Guess she was getting more capable with age and to be honest he was glad to see it.

\- Well… not alone, but since all of you were out I was the only one with authority over the household. – She smiled, even though she seemed a bit overwhelmed by the tremendous task Yuzu always managed to smile for her family. – But enough about me, you are back like you said you'd be! –

\- Well, what did you expect? – Gently ruffling her shoulder-length hair Ichigo playfully smiled down at his little sister.

\- I thought you'd be out again… you know… - Yuzu immediately placed both hands on her mouth, but it was too late. She instantly regretted bringing the subject up as Ichigo's once bright expression turned melancholic when she mentioned "her". – I'm sorry. – She added after a short pause.

\- No… you are right. – Ichigo looked down then back up at her. – Maybe I should let her go. –

\- No! – Yuzu stomped along with her short outburst. Ichigo felt both glad and sad at her notion, he was glad that she still supported him in his search.

She and his mother were the only people who tirelessly believed that one day he would succeed in finding her lost fiancée. On the other hand, he felt guilty for allowing her and his mother to carry this weight on their shoulders when this burden was his and his alone to carry. Yuzu was almost of age as well, she should be living her own life before finding a suitor not occupying herself with the failed affairs of her elder brother.

\- Yuzu, I'm glad that you care for me, but… you shouldn't tire yourself with this. – He wanted to calm her down but even the gentlest of his family had a stubborn side as well. Yuzu looked determined and was a bit thrown back at her brother's words, but she knew better to not call him out on them as if anyone, he was suffering the most in this deal.

\- She is a part of our family as well. Of course, we are worried about her, you can't ask us not to be, big brother. – She looked up at him with a much calmer expression on her face. – Let's not lose hope, alright? – At that, they both smiled and continued their way into the main house.

* * *

The door to her cell creaked open and the bright light that flooded the doorway blinded her eyes. It has been a long time since her eyes saw light beside the occasional beams finding their way inside her solitary cell. Lifting her head to look at her jailers she cracked an ironic smile as he saw a familiar "face" among the group of five. She felt honored, after all her very own executioner went out of her way to collect her from this pit.

The four heavily armored men stepped inside to unlock the chains that bound her to the stone wall. Only the locks that kept the heavy bindings were released, the rest of the chains that restrained her wrists and ankles were still locked shut. Each man took one end of the four separate bindings and carefully began to lead her out of the darkness. They led her through a maze of tunnels and archways under the watchful eyes of the countless statues that adorned the walls. They all had their faces carved to instill penance into anyone who was made to walk these corridors. The statues eerily looked down on her with their accusing and disgusted glares, some even had their arms and fingers extended to point at the death row prisoners.

Her executioner was walking beside her keeping a close eye on the prisoner, as she carried her dark silvery grey scythe on her right shoulder. The armor she sported was clanking as she walked silently at her side, she spotted a few dentures and dried patches of blood on the almost clean surface of the midnight blue steel plates, but those were not the main source of concern for anyone or anything that laid eyes on this maiden of death. It was her taller than average height and slender figure that made her look like the grim reaper itself that spooked the common prisoners of this dungeon. To top her already creepy appearance she wore a fully closed helmet that was the same color as the rest of her armor, the visor was made to resemble a weeping woman who was in a permanent state of anguish or… penance.

In a normal circumstance, she would have easily escaped the guards holding her chains were no match for her that was obvious, it was "her" that made her deny any attempt at breaking free. The scythe she carried on her shoulder and the decades of experience not only made the woman beside her the most feared executioner of the Church, but also one of the most feared inquisitors in all the realms. Although, unlike the common men and women of the Church, she had the chance to knew the person behind that inhuman mask, way before she took up that cursed weapon. A part of her was honored, that the organization acknowledged her skills to send such a capable person to be her guard, but on the other hand, her heart ached a bit as she had to see the wreck that her comrade has been reduced to.

Three skulls dangled on the top end of the scythe tied together by leather straps. Taking a quick glimpse at the morbid remains her soul felt at ease, the fact those skulls were still on that blade meant that the world was at peace. It wasn't her fondest memory, but she was proud of it none the less.

The group soon reached the end of the tunnel, the archway led them to an oval open-topped chamber. The size of the room reminded her of an amphitheater or arena as the tall smooth walls loomed over her head. In the middle of the area stood a simple platform with a marble block on it. The jailors simply led hear to the platform and secured her chains, soon she found herself pinned once again. The men left through the only entrance they came through leaving her and the executioner alone, or so she thought.

\- Shihōin Yoruichi. – An old voice echoed from the top calling her name. – You have been summoned here for trial. Do you have any last words to confess before we begin? – Looking up, Yoruichi saw red and white hooded figures were sitting along the line of the chamber and were gazing down at the platform she was chained to. In the middle of the jury's circle were three other people who wore silver masks instead of hoods.

\- Nothing… I have nothing else to confess which I haven't already said, your Holiness. – Her golden eyes landed on the center figure of the judges and with a calm expression, she cracked a smile.

\- You are awfully confident of yourself if you can allow yourself to smile in front of us! – The judge on the left pointed out accusingly. – Don't you feel shame?! Haven't you been feeling guilty about your crimes?! –

\- The Halls of Penance should have made you at least uneasy and wary of your sins. The fact you haven't confessed any of yours does not make you innocent the way you and your benefactors claim you to be. – The judge on the right added as he leaned forward in his seat.

\- Are you aware of why you stand before us? – The head addressed the question directly to her, for a moment Yoruichi seemed to think about the situation only to shake her head a moment later.

\- I cannot. In fact, I feel there is no real reason for me to… - She wanted to continue, but her executioner grabbed her head from behind and pressed it against the marble block.

\- Thank you, Inquisitor Lafaille. – Yoruichi saw the head judge wave down at them. – Then you do not have anything. – At that she began to grit her teeth, she knew this was going to happen, but to actually witness how easily they disregarded reason made her a bit sick.

\- The witness you named was adamant about your release, however, considering the fact that both of you share a common history makes his testimony invalid in your case. – The right judge added shortly after.

\- Your only witness was a crock! - The left judge pounded at the railing. - He did not only fail to provide any solid evidence of your proclaimed innocence, he also proposed an impossible scheme about a conspiracy that involves, and I quote: "… the revival of the Quincy and the second coming of The Almighty…". –

\- A serious claim, considering that all of Yhwach's followers were wiped out and the rest of his cult submitted. – The right judge nodded in agreement. – All the while you… - He reached out and pointed down at her as he began. – Tried to break into a reliquary. –

\- Your actions borderline treason and heresy at the same time! – The head stood up from his seat to continue the thoughts of his peers. – You deny direct orders from the Holy See to assassinate cult members, then you involve yourself with matters of the Covenant without any superior approval. Now, you commit theft upon the words of a mad mage. – He sat back down and swallowed in anger. – Considering your past, we allowed you a trial, yet you do not show any sign of penance! So, I ask you one last time before we make our judgment! Do you have anything to confess? –

Inquisitor Lafaille released her grip on her head and allowed Yoruichi to look up at the judges. The jury around them muttered as she saw hooded heads turning to one another during the discussion. There was just no time for this, no matter what she says the judges have most likely already decided what her fate will be.

\- I only have one question, if you all may. – She looked up at the three who in return hesitated for a minute. Even if she can't convince them about the looming disaster, she at least wanted to make sure Kisuke was still on track.

\- You may. – The right judge said after the minute-long pause.

\- My witness, have the Covenant prosecuted him for his actions? – The chamber fell silent for a very long time, even the judges were confused about her request as they saw no real reason behind it, but she did.

\- No. – An answer came, but not from the judges. On the jury's level, the large door was swung open as two men and a woman entered the chamber. – In fact, the Covenant was wise enough to hear him out and decided to take precautions. – The newcomers cut through the seated members of the jury and stopped on the opposite end of the arena-like chamber. – A whole contingent of magi is on their way towards Wahrwelt to secure Yhwach imprisonment. – Both the jury and the judges were too surprised to say anything or to object. Below, Yoruichi and Lady Lafaille looked up at the brash woman who interrupted the trial.

\- _Kukaku?_ – She was the last person she anticipated to show up considering the last time they met Kukaku was missing an arm and was on her deathbed.

Yoruichi wasn't the only person looking up at the loud party, Inquisitor Lafaille was glaring at the black haired woman like a predator would at her prey. Kukaku seemed to notice the lady inquisitor's eyes as her attention soon landed on the scythe-wielding executioner. A familiar pain struck the loud woman as their eyes met, their business was far from being done, but today she didn't come to deal with her.

\- Who are you?! – The left judge burst out in anger. – How dare you walk into this sanctum?! –

\- Prison, your Holiness. As far as I know, this is a prison. – Kukaku turned her attention back to the judges. – And I came to demand the release of Shihōin Yoruichi. – She boldly stated to everyone's disbelief. The members of the jury began to mutter to each other, some objected Kukaku's statement, where some wondered what authority does this woman has to just barge into a trial.

\- ORDER! – The head judge shouted and the chamber immediately fell silent again.

\- On what accord do you make your demand? – The right judge asked leaning forward again resting his chin on his left palm.

\- Whit this. – She pulled a folded letter out from under her vest. The members of the jury helped to pass the sealed letter to the judges, the head of the judges broke the wax seal in hopes of finding an explanation to this intrusion.

Minutes went by with heavy tension as everyone waited for the judges to read what was in the letter. All three judges stood up from their seats as the head judge folded the paper, none of them looked pleased with the situation.

\- Inquisitor, release the prisoner. – The left judge spoke up first to give his orders to Lafaille.

Lafaille seemed a bit hesitant, but eventually, she released Yoruichi from her bindings. Yoruichi never felt so light in her life as she was freed from her bindings, but the tension was still looming over the chamber as neither of the judges seemed satisfied and Lafaille was still within an arm's reach.

\- I presume you are aware of the consequences that your action may bring to you and your household, Lady Shiba. – The head judge put the letter away, Kukaku could only nod in silence at him and the trial was disbanded shortly after her scene.

Hours went by before Yoruichi was allowed to walk freely again, though they didn't give back her arms and equipment they confiscated on the day of her arrival she felt relieved to be able to see the natural light again. The two men who accompanied Kukaku were waiting for her at the main gate, their stare told her to wait until their mistress also joins them. She didn't mind the wait, she was also curious about the message that convinced the Inquisition to release her.

\- Ain't you a sight for sore eyes. – She heard Kukaku's remark coming down from the grand stairs. – When I saw Lafaille down there with you I thought you were dead. –

\- Yes, I did too. – She rubbed the back of her neck where the inquisitor brutishly showed her head against the marble block. – But I'm more surprised to find you here and… - Her eyes landed on her right arm and were almost shocked to see it was no longer missing. – I see you are no longer an arm short. – Kukaku flashed an approving grin and lifted her right to show off her latest acquisition.

\- Not too shabby isn't it? – They both marveled the artificial arm. – It cost a small fortune but finding a good artificer was worth it. It feels like I've never lost the real one in the first place. – She swung her right arm watching it naturally turn like the original would have.

\- Indeed. But I believe you didn't just free me to show off your prosthetic haven't you? – Crossing her arms over her chest she was waiting for her friend to explain herself. Kukaku only lifted a finger to her lips and frowned as her eyes turned left, Yoruichi followed her attention and saw the slender woman standing at the top of the stairs looking down on them.

\- Let's not discuss it here, shall we? – Kukaku leaned closer then nodded at her companions to bring their steeds around. – We don't need to give them any more reason to hate us. –

\- Agreed. – Yoruichi noted but it was clear that it wasn't the last time she would cross paths with the lady inquisitor.

* * *

The next morning bells began to ring across the realm to herald the call of the Holy See. A crusade was called upon the forgotten sands of Hueco Mundo and its cursed king. The citizens of every commune, parish, town, and major city have gathered around to hear out the pastors carrying the gold-bound decree. Just like three years ago, a chance is being offered to the wicked and the sinners to redeem themselves in the eyes of the Lord, in order for them to earn back the grace of the High Heavens they must show penance through war. To straighten the queer that was made by wickedness, the faithful must put their own lives and souls on the line. Holy warriors of the Creed are being called upon to take up the sacred banners and lead the masses towards the Light. The Crusade has begun.

* * *

Hello everyone!

Thank you for reading the first part of another project of mine, I know that there are many other works out there that are unfinished and/ or on hold. But I have a good reason for it! Or at least a couple that involves me having little time to actually write and also going through personal crisises. However, from an artistic standpoint the reason for me having multiple projects going on are:

1, I try to create my own universes. If you have read some of my previous works I sometimes only use characters from the canon settings and place them in my own world. I mainly do this because I want to take my time with fleshing out my own OCs, that is why I usually include them in a secondary role.

2, I want to try different approaches in my writing. I'm pretty much experimenting with different styles to see which one is the real one for me. I really want to improve as a writer mainly for you guys out there who read my works.

3, I know it my sound unprofessional, but at the moment I don't wish to settle down at just one genre. I know I should be focusing on just one of all the genres out there, but so far I had and still have so much fun drafting up ideas for future stories within my existing settings.

So there you go, I'm not delusional to believe that you'll fully understand my reasons, but so far those who came across my stories were very supportive of my craft, for that I am very grateful. I hope I'll recieve the same support in the future as well.

Anyway, as a side note, this story is NOT set in the same world as Two Realms is. That universes is a stand alone setting and has no connections to this one!

I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review and share your thoughts as much as you like!

Until nex time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo looked down at the crowded courtyard of his villa, the whole neighborhood has probably attended the welcome banquette of Kurosaki Ishin the head of the family, his father. As expected his old man couldn't resist arriving without notifying his presence, while still clad in his armor he galloped through the crowd stopping right in front of his beloved only to lift her up into the saddle. It was almost like a scene from a play, the dashing hero rides through the crowd to save the fair maiden, as both of his parents were in the saddle Ishin made his stead to stand on its back legs for short while cementing the image of a homecoming hero with his maiden. Most of the guests were taken back by the brash appearance of the patriarch, yet those who knew him quickly settled down and even began to chuckle and laugh at his liveliness. His mother didn't even seem to mind after all this wasn't the first time she was picked up and placed on a horse by her husband. The two shared a short kiss making Masaki the first of the family to properly greet the homecoming master of the house.

\- I have returned! – Isshin announced after parting his lips with Masaki with his right raised high. – I welcome all of those who flocked to my household to greet me! Let us not waste any more words on greetings and let us feast to our heart's content! – He declared and the crowd cheered him on, he used this time to get off his horse along with Masaki and they made their way inside for her to help him undo the plates of his armor.

\- I'm happy to see you alive my dear. – Masaki noted as they stepped through the door and into the hall of the villa.

\- And I'm happy to have you and the children here every time. – Isshin smiled as he pulled his wife closer. – Speaking of the family, where are the children? –

\- Father. – As on cue Yuzu appeared from one of the side rooms. – Welcome back. – She gently bowed her head at her parents with a warm smile on her fair face.

\- Darling! – Isshin opened his arms as he closed the gap between them. Hugging her tightly he didn't even notice another member of his family walking in on them.

\- Hello father. – A dark-haired girl around Yuzu's age and height stepped in. – I see you still like to put on a show as always. – She commented crossing her arms around her developing chest looking unamazed as always.

\- Karin! – The both Yuzu and Isshin claimed as she walked into the room.

\- Welcome back, father. – Karin greeted her father with an empathetic smile on her face, unlike her sister she wasn't the expressive type when it came to emotions, yet that not made her cold towards the people she cared about. Isshin wrapped his arms around her second daughter making Karin a bit embarrassed and she tried to pull away from his strong clutch.

\- I'm so happy to see the both of you! Look at you, what lovely ladies have you become. – Isshin grinned with pride and joy as the twins were now side by side. Karin and Yuzu hardly looked alike, if it weren't for their parents no one would say that they are twin sisters. Past the physical differences, the two were almost polar opposites of each other's personality. While Yuzu was tender and gregarious possessing almost all the qualities of an exemplary wife, Karin was brooding compared to her and enjoyed walking her own path, she was a strong-willed woman and was not afraid to defend herself or her family. Both parents were proud of their youngest children there was no doubt about that, but what raised concerns in this ideal family was the elder son, Ichigo.

\- Where's Ichigo at? – Isshin asked noticing the absence of his first child.

\- He is upstairs, dear. – Masaki explained as she began to lead her husband inside. – He made sure to not miss your homecoming, let's leave him to rest for now… -

\- I see, then I guess I should pay him a quick visit before dinner. – Isshin freed himself from his wife's tug and headed for the stairs.

\- I don't think that is a wise idea. – Yuzu wanted to interject, but her father was adamant as he began to climb the stairs.

\- Nonsense, darling. I bet he'll be tickled pink when he sees me! –

\- Oh, Lord. – Karin sighed shaking her head. She was all too familiar with this to hope for anything good to come out of this meeting. Lately, her brother and father have gotten distant in their relationship over the course of the last three years. The night when Ichigo came back as a paladin made him proud, yet the look on her brother's face when he was supposed to arrive in glory and pride felt like he just came back from a funeral. At the root of his brooding was one thing… Inoue.

* * *

His senses were all messed up as time lost all meaning to him as he lied on the blood-soaked pavement. It was hard to breathe, the fire and ash filled his lungs along with his own blood, his muscles were protesting against moving even an inch, yet he was still conscious… conscious enough to see what was happening before his eyes. That monster was still alive, the woman he wanted to protect was now all alone against him, he cursed himself and ordered his body to move, he can't lay down now, he must get up, he must stand up!

\- _Snide bitch._ – Pushing through the immense pain in his body he heard a small voice talking to him. – _Harlot… how could she… how dare she! –_ It was getting harder and harder for him to draw breath as his very own blood was filling his lungs. What were these words? Who was talking to him? How could anyone else be here besides them? That monster annihilated everything and anyone in the vicinity, he saw it himself.

\- _I'll handle him for you… I'll destroy him. –_ Whoever it was, he was too late. Ichigo's grip on his sword began to loosen as the last remains of his life force kindled away. Of all the things that could have been his last memory of life, the one and only thing he didn't want to witness was happening before him.

Her desperate voice called his name for the countless time, yet he didn't budge an inch. So it happened, he lost everything that was dear to him in this life.

\- ICHIGOOOO! – A sharp voice came from the other side of his door snapping the young man back to the present. The wooden door to his room was kicked open as his father prepared to ambush him. He instinctively moved to block the kick aimed at his back and with a smooth motion of his arms he managed to grab hold of his old man's leg and toss him back to the door. Isshin barely managed to land safely his son's counterattack caught him a bit off-guard as he underestimated the young man's skills, or was it the fact that he was getting old that Ichigo managed to top him this time as well.

\- Have you gone insane, again?! – Ichigo annoyingly frowned at his father. It was always a habit of his to just lay kicks and punches at him out of the blue as a sort of test, a habit which Ichigo got tired off a very long time ago.

\- Three years, son. I see you haven't gone dull over time. – Isshin remarked ignoring his child's piercing expression. – I thought I raised you better than this. Brooding inside your own quarters when you should be with your family downstairs. Have you no respect for us? –

\- That comes from a man who continuously tries to ambush me. – Ichigo retorted. – Also, I saw and heard the show you made inside the yard, good grief. –

\- There is nothing wrong with showing affection for my house and family, boy. – Isshin approached his only son and wrapped an arm around his neck. – Come on! Let's enjoy the festivities together, I brought a gift with me that might interest you too! –

Ichigo hardly believed that whatever his father managed to get from the new realm could pique his interest. None the less he had a feeling that unless he complies with his wishes his father would most likely never leave him alone for the night until he does. With a scoff, Ichigo gave into his father who was proud to present him along with him once they were downstairs. It was nice to see the neighborhood gathering around to welcome the patriarch of the Kurosaki family back from his endeavor, as soon as Isshin managed to change his attire to a more comfortable set of clothes another "guest" has arrived at the household. The young man gracefully walked through the archway leading into the courtyard all the while he was keeping a serious and proud expression on him. Turquoise eyes scanned the crowd as he was searching for his senior who abandoned him and the rest of the entourage back at the city gate.

\- What business do you have here? – A servant who was posted at the gateway as a guard questioned him as he noticed he was lost.

\- Where is the lord of this house? – The fair-haired man answered with a question of his own.

\- Lord Isshin is with his family, what business do you have with him? –

\- That is none of your concern. – The young man turned his back at the guard and began to walk inside the main building. The servant whistled and it didn't take long until he was surrounded by another five men who were posted around the courtyard as guards as well.

\- We ask you to leave in peace or face the consequences! – The previous guard warned from behind.

\- Stand down. – They were dismissed by their master who was leaning out of a window. – Toshiro, I'm so glad you could join us! – He waved at his aspirant. – Come, the night is just beginning! –

\- Sir, I know I am not to judge your antics as you have been away for years, but to leave us and the rest of the caravan behind without a word is just not fair. I had to ask around the city to find your household. –

\- Oh, please forgive me. – Isshin bowed his head at him. – Then enjoy what my house has to offer, all of you are welcomed to stay! Drink, eat and sleep if you wish, my gate is open for all tonight! –

\- I'm sure they'll appreciate the offer, but there is another thing. – Toshiro began and horses began to neigh as a row of wagons stopped outside the villa holding up traffic in the street. – Your "gifts". – The white-haired aspirant looked behind him as he heard the commotion. Unlike Toshiro, Isshin was glad, his surprise has just arrived on time. Tonight, he shall make his son feel like a man again.

* * *

The night soon set in over the city and the festivity inside the Kurosaki's household began as well. All the good friends of the family and their acquaintances have made time to attend the welcome back celebration for the patriarch of the house. Isshin sat at the head of the long table set outside the courtyard while Masaki was sitting beside her husband feeling glad that her family was a whole again. Both her daughters took place on the side next to her, while Ichigo's seat was supposed to be next to his father's, that is if he would be attending the feast at all.

After Isshin's "greeting" he seemed to have been out of his slump, but as soon as her husband left to bathe before the party Ichigo decided to set out again. He didn't take his horse with him, so she believed he would not leave town, that was a relief, but when she confronted him he only told her that he needed some time alone. He didn't return and his absence was noticed by some of the guests as well, along with his father who only sighed and grunted in disappointment when she delivered him the news. While Masaki also shared Isshin's frustration, she only hoped that her son would not get into trouble, it was something that was finding him quite often nowadays and vice versa.

It took longer to reach the other side of the river on foot than it would have taken him on a horse, but he was finally away from all the business of his house. Ichigo felt guilty a bit that he had to leave, but right now he didn't want to celebrate or at least he felt he could bring to enjoy himself at the moment. She would have liked it, the food, the drinks and the people around her having fun. It was hard to be lively without her, at least that is what he discovered shortly after his initiation. Everything fun seemed so grey and dull without her as if a thick layer of clouds have settled over his life covering his sun.

Without realizing it he already walked far away from the riverbank, the streets were getting busier as he was nearing the nearest plaza. He could already see the single church tower in the distance, the old monumental building paled in comparison to the large cathedral in the center, but it was still a commonly visited place for the believers. That reminded him of a time when he wanted to take Orihime outside of town along the river on a particularly warm spring day. He wanted them to set out early before the heat, but she insisted to attend the mass beforehand, they actually spent an hour inside the thick walls of a church and when they left the weather got almost unbearably hot.

Of course, they got to enjoy their ride along the river and the nature surrounding them. The memory felt like it was a decade ago when they were just lying next to each other on the riverside. He let his steed to graze on the wild grass while they cooled down next to the water. They were both hot from the late spring heat, yet she still had the energy to get up, kick off her shoes and joyfully jump into the shallow water. When he tried to warn her not to go in further she splashed him with cold water. After their outing, they both came back soaking wet but smiling none the less. He sometimes felt like a child when they were together, carefree, without a worry in the world, it felt refreshing after a hard day of training or when his father's antics were getting on his nerves. He would give anything to have those days back, anything.

\- _Whore._ – He heard something whispering behind him. Turning around he found none except the crowd of people walking around him. None of them seemed to be the one who just spoke to him, yet… a familiar chill ran down his spine when he heard the distant voice again. – _Bitch, harlot, slut!_ – The voice was getting more and more forceful as the words echoed around him. He was starting to feel anxious so he decided to head back home, somehow he felt he didn't shake whatever it was speaking those words even after he crossed the bridge.

\- _She betrayed you. –_ The voice now toyed with him like a cat with a trapped mouse now. – _She gave herself to him like the dirty whore she is! –_ Covering his ears he stopped at the next block, he didn't know the reason why but the words hurt his mind and heart, it reminded him of something, something he wanted to forget but didn't know what. – _Remember… remember how she looked when that thing DIED! –_

It felt like as if a dark veil has been lifted from his mind, as soon as the dust settled down and his vision became clear he saw his foe standing, beaten and mutilated, yet unflinching as he bore into his eyes. Bleeding from at least a dozen wounds he muttered to him.

\- _Kill me…_ \- His voice was faint, yet it still carried the strength of command. He accepted defeat and now he wished for death. He refused him, whatever has happened Ichigo had no memory of it and thus he couldn't finish him off like this. Honor demanded that he end this fairly.

\- _No. Not like this. –_ He answered and for a moment he looked to the side and saw the shock in her eyes. It pained him to see her like this, but what really stabbed him in the heart was the fact that she wasn't afraid of his enemy, but of him.

\- _Then our fight shall remain forever unconcluded. –_ He looked over to Orihime and their eyes locked on each other for moments as if they were mentally speaking to each other. - _Am I frightening... woman?_ –

\- _No. –_ She said and they both fell silent, soon after he reached out to her and she did the same for him.

It all happened before his own eyes and he couldn't make a thing out of it, but he couldn't shake off this feeling that was growing inside his heart. Mentally, he wanted to break them off, to plunge his blade into the dark heart of this man for taking his beloved and tormenting her for months. However, he couldn't believe that she would betray him like this. His heart cracked, broken almost and then it became clear.

\- _Whore! Slut! Harlot! –_ The disembodied voice repeated as the injured body of his former enemy fell to the ground dead.

* * *

It took them a day of endless riding before they finally left the jurisdiction of the Inquisition, the wilderness around them offered some comfort, but the party was still far away from the sanctity of the home. Yoruichi couldn't help but look behind their back every mile or two, as she knew that Lady Death was not happy about her pardon. She wouldn't be surprised if the lady inquisitor followed them only to reap their heads while they are sleeping. Few have escaped her scythe, but even those had to give up something in trade for their lives, a finger, a hand or an ear and so on. However, even these men and women have only prolonged their execution, by no means have they escaped it.

\- You look awfully worried. That is very unlike you. – Kukkaku spoke up when she noticed that Yoruichi fell behind.

\- I just can't believe I managed to get away from Lafaille without losing a limb or else. You know it as much as I that woman is relentless when it comes to executions. –

\- Don't remind me. – She sighed halting her horse allowing Yoruichi to catch up. – I don't want to fight her, not if I can help it. – Kukkaku joined her friend in spying the horizon behind them. She could almost picture a dark horseman appearing behind them following their party with the scythe on its back. – Let's go, we still have quite the distance to make before we can rest. – Kicking her steed in the side she rode ahead of her two companions, Yoruichi staid behind a little longer until she did the same. If they had remained still a little longer, they would have spotted Lady Death arriving over the hills.

\- _No one escapes judgment._ -

* * *

This chapter fell a bit short, shorter than my usual works honestly. But I thought it would be more understandable later if I divide the story in two chapters instead of trying to tell it in a longer one.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to share your ideas and thoughts on it feel free to review!

Until next time! :)


End file.
